geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur (TV Series)
Children * Alan "Brain" Powers as Luke Reid/Steven Crowder/Alex Hood/Paul-Stuart Brown/James Buckholde/Lyle O'Donohue/Siam Yu/Max Friedman Cole * Alex Williams as Kyrin Herro/Kyrell Sestina * Arthur Timothy Read as Michael Yarmush/Justin Bradley/Mark Rendall/Cameron Ansell/ Dallas Jokic/Drew Adkins/William Healy/Jacob Ursomarzos * Shelly "Binky" Barnes as Bruce Dinsmore * Buster Baxter as Daniel Brochu * Dora Winifred Read, as D.W.as Michael Caloz/Oliver Grainger/Jason Szwimmer/Luciano Rauso/Robert Naylor/Jake Beale/Andrew Dayton/Christian Distefano * Emily as Vanessa Lengies/Sally Taylor-Isherwood * Fern Walters as Holly G. Frankel * Francine Alice Frensky as Jodie Resther * George Lundgren as George Nordgren * Jenna Morgan as Brigid Tierney * Kate Read as Tracy Braunstein * Ladonna Compson as Krystal Meadows * Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire as Melissa Altro * Prunella Deegan as Tamar Kozlov * Sue Ellen as Patricia Rodriguez/Jessica Kardos * Timmy Tibble and Tommy Tibble * Timmy Tibble as Ricky Mabe/Samuel Holden/Max Henry Wolf/Tyler Brody-Stein/Chris Lortie/Dakota Goyo/Jacob Ewaniuk/Samuel Faraci * Tommy Tibble as Jonathan Koensgen/Aaron Grunfeld/Tyler Brody-Stein/Madison Danielle/Ryan Tilso/Jake Roseman/Jake Sim/Devin Cohen Other recurring child characters * Adil Akyuz as Aaron Grunfeld * Alberto Molina as Johnny Griffin * Alouysious Zimmerplotz * Billy Bittles and Bobby Bittles * Bud Tucker Compson as Julie Lemieux * Carl Gould as Dwayne Hill/Dylan Hoerner * Catherine Frensky as Patricia Rodriguez/Alexina Robyn/Thaler Hickey * Cheikh, as Thamela Mpumlwana * Chip Crosswire as Cory Doran * James MacDonald as Jesse Camacho/Nicholas * Wheeler-Hughes as John Flemming season/Christian Distefano * Lydia Fox as Barbara Mamabolo * Maria Pappas as Stacey DePass/Stacey Depasse * Marina Datillo as Helena Evangeliou * Mei Lin Barnes as Carrie Finlay * Molly MacDonald Maggie Castle * Rattles as Scott Beaudin * Rubella Deegan as Eramelinda Boquer * Sally MacGill * Tenzin * Slink as Michael Yarmush * Vicita Molina as Alyson Wener * W.D. * Cousin Cora * Monique * Cousin Mo as Melissa Pirrera * Cousin Ricky Adults Arthur's Family * David L. Read As Bruce Dinsmore * Jane Read as Sonja Ball * Thora's mother: * Grandma Thora Read (Joanna Noyes) * Grandpa Dave (A.J. Henderson): * Uncle Bud and Aunt Loretta: * Uncle Sean and Aunt Bonnie: * Uncle Fred: * Aunt Jessica and Uncle Richard: * Aunt Lucy: A through M * Mr. Armstrong: as Tony Robinow * Mrs. Armstrong: * Bailey Carson Belvedere III: (Bruce Dinsmore) * Becky * Ed Billings: * Bubby: (Joan Rivers) * Mr. Barnes: (John Moore; Peter Cugno) * Mrs. Barnes: (Jane Wheeler; Liz Macrae) * Bitzi Lynne Baxter: (Ellen David) * Bo Baxter: * Buster's Grandmother: * Miss Blank: * Coach Bumpus: * Mrs. Bofini * Ms. Bryan * Mrs. Cardigan: * Mrs. Grouse: * Edward Edsel "Ed" Crosswire (A.J. Henderson): * Millicent Crosswire: * Cisely Compson: * Mrs. Datillo: * Wanda Deegan: * Ms. Featherfoffer: * Flossie: * Mr. Elkin * Emily's mother * Emily's father * Mrs. Fink * Nurse Flynn * Oliver Frensky as Mark Camacho * Laverne Frensky: as Jane Woods * Grandpa Frensky: * Dr. Frederique Fugue * Ted Glass * Coach Grimsled as Jeniffer Seguin * Mrs. Gutter * Harry Mills * Francis Haney: as Herbert Haney * Mr. Higgins * Dr. Iris * Ms. Krasny * Fritz Langley * Neal Lundgren * Mrs. Lundgren * Leah MacGrady as Sara MacGrady * Mr. Marco * Marie-Helene * Herman Merkles as Andrew Sabiston * Ursa Merkles as Tracey Hoyt * Ramon Molina * Mrs. Molina as Dawn Ford * Carl Manino * Mr. Morgan * Mrs. Morgan * Ms. Morgan * Mr. Morris N through Z *Mrs. Pariso *Signore Pelato * Mr. Powers * Mrs. Powers * Mr. Pryce-Jones * Nigel Charles Ratburn as Arthur Holden/Emil Ratburn * Rodentia Ratburn * Mrs. Robertson * Mrs. Shmigaedy * Susy Sipple as Mark Camacho * Dr. Sozio * Miss Sweetwate * Mrs. Terracini * Mrs. Tibble * Miss Tingley * Mrs. Tremello * Paige Turner as Katie Hutchinson * Mr. Walters * Doria Walters * Mrs. Wood Guest stars * Art Garfunkel * Arthur Ganson * Backstreet Boys Nick Carter, Howie Dorough, Brian Littrell, A.J. McLean, and Kevin Richardson) * Click and Clack, The Tappet Brothers (Tom and Ray Magliozzi): * Matt Damon * Édgar Rentería * Frank Gehry * Fred Rogers * Idina Menzel * Jack Prelutsky * Johnny Damon * Joshua Redman * Koko Taylor * Lance Armstrong * Larry King * Michelle Kwan * Mike Fincke * Mike Timlin * Ming Tsai * Neil Gaiman * Rodney Gilfry * Taj Mahal * Tenzin Wangdu * Yo-Yo Ma * Alex Trebek: Imaginary * Maxine * Nadine Flumberghast as Hayley Reynolds * Rapty Ghosts * Ghost of Presents Past: * Ghost of Lunch Tomorrow as Bruce Dinsmore Animals and pets * Amigo: as Robert Brewster * Fur Elise * General Higgins * Killer as Melissa Pirrera * Mr. Toad: * Nemo as Greg Kramer * Pal Read as Simon Peacock/Arthur Holden * Pepe as Rick Jones * Perky * Pixel * Rory * Sebastian Winkleplotz as Alan Cumming. * Snowball * Spanky * Toady Wartface * Walter as Michael Yarmush Category:GEICO Commercials Category:1996 Commercials Category:1997 Commercials Category:1998 Commercials Category:1999 Commercials Category:2000 Commercials Category:2001 Commercials Category:2002 Commercials Category:2003 Commercials Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:2009 Commercials Category:2010 Commercials Category:2011 Commercials Category:2012 Commercials Category:2013 Commercials Category:2014 Commercials Category:2015 Commercials Category:2016 Commercials Category:2017 Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:2019 Commercials Category:GEICO Direct Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Arthur ADS Category:GEICO ACME Insurance Category:GEICO: The Sensible Alternative